


M&M

by Minasium



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: Where Mina and Momo had been dating for years and reached the 5 year mark when Momo suddenly felt like she was unworthy of having Mina as her partnerOrA storm was approaching Mina and Momo's relationship and that storm was Momo's insecurities
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 48





	M&M

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 2 of me not knowing what to put as a Title, Anyway 
> 
> This was suppose to be inspired from Where The sea sleeps by Day6 but i was sleepy last night while i was finishing this and got lost lol 
> 
> !!!!Typos!!! Grammatical Errors!!!

Momo first met Mina back in High School. Mina was a transfer student from tokyo who was said to move back in Kobe with her mom because she didn't like the place.

Momo's initial thought was Mina was a brat, Spoiled and rich. And she was right. only About one thing though.

Mina turned out to be the youngest child of Akira Myoui, The man behind one of Japan's most famous and trusted pharmacy. Her mom being a well known Lawyer all around the country while her brother was a football player in a well known team.

"Why did you decided to study here when you could've chosen to study in tokyo and in high class academy?" Sana, One of Momo's friend, Asked their new classmate

"I used to study there but i don't like it, I like it here, Normal and better, i guess " Mina answered

And that's when Momo realized that She was wrong and that Mina was not a brat and not spoiled, Only rich and wealthy.

"Hey momo! don't you wanna be friends with Mina?" Sana called her over and the girl timidly walked towards them.

"Hello, My name is Mina" the girl flashed a really sweet smile that had Momo's cheeks turn pink and hot. She wondered why

"H-hirai, Hirai Momo" the two shaked hands and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

That friendship slowly turned to Love. But neither of them admitted it at first, Afraid that the other does not feel the same.

Mina was the first one to realize her feelings for Momo. It was during their senior years, 2 years after they met and became best of friends, When momo was practicing her dance performance with the dance club.

Her and Sana was watching and waiting for her at the bench. clapping and giving support to the club and to their friend.

It was when the dance club was given a short break and Momo came running towards them all sweaty and sticky, Asking for a bottle of water that Mina had given immediately.

She didn't know why but she found herself staring at momo's figure. her eyes trailing her chest up to her neck then to her face.

"Earth to Mina?" Momo called and snapped her out of reality. It was during that time that mina realized she has feelings for the girl, Not the usual feelings that you feel for your friend but feelings that you feel for the person you wanted to spend your whole life with.

"Eh? sorry i was spacing out, What are you guys talking about again?"

Sana was the first one to notice Mina's feelings, She was always fond of the girl ever since she transferred, She was extra clingy and touchy with her. But no, not in the way where she wants to claim mina as hers. She just simply have a very huge gut feeling that she needs to protect the girl at all cost so she is doing that.

When she noticed Mina's not so subtle stare every time they wait for Momo, it's when she dropped the question.

"Do you like her?" Sana had her arms draped around mina's shoulder as she was sitting behind the girl.

"W-what? who are you talking about??" Mina seemed lost and confused with Sana's question.

"Who you ask? the one you are not so subtly checking out everyday" Sana giggled, going down to sit next to Mina.

"I-i'm not checking out anyone, what are you saying??"

"Oh come on Mittang, i know you have a little crush on our dear friend, Momo"

"What?!?" Sana laughed and was shock to hear her talk so loud for the first time. Mina had always been calm and she never raise her voice to anyone.

And because of Mina's sudden outburst, the dance club paused their practice and asked if she was okay, Sana and Mina apologized and told them to continue but Momo wasn't buying any of that and decided to check on them and ask what was happening

"I told you it's nothing, Go back to practice you eavesdropping...sexy bastard" Sana shooed Momo off and put her attention back to Mina who was now trailing Momo with her eyes.

"I think your feelings is more than just a little crush, Minari" Sana stated as she force Mina's face to face her instead.

It took Mina a couple of minutes, Staring at Sana's smug face before answering

"y-you're right, Sana. I do like her, B-but please don't tell her" Mina buried her face with her hands, Feeling her cheeks go hot and red.

Sana's initial reaction was to hug the girl "Oh9 my baby is growing up, Don't worry i won't tell a single soul" Sana patted her back.

Unknown to the two, Momo was watching them from afar, eyebrow knitted and there's this really unsettling feeling inside her. She hates seeing them be so touchy like that and she doesn't know why.

She hates it when someone elses have Mina's attention, And she doesn't know why.

Days went off like that and it seemed like Mina and Sana had grown closer and that Momo felt like she was slowly drifting apart from their friendship. At some point, Momo thought they were going out and decided to distance herself from the two.

But whatever happens they still wait for her during practice, They still join her during lunch. Go home with her and even hang out with her.

Sana noticed how Momo was distancing herself and decided to ask her about it. With Mina of course. They come as a team and Sana thinks they should never be apart from each other. If they were a product there should be a sign telling "Frequently brought together"

"Why are you trying to distance yourself from us?" Sana was straightforward and direct to the point

"w-what? i'm not i-i was just giving you two some time alone together" Momo answered truthfully. Although she hated the thought, She couldn't bring herself to lie to her bestfriends.

"Uhmm? why?" Mina asked, Confused

"b-because you're dating??" Sana and Mina looked at each other then laughed

"where did you heard that?" Mina asked, she couldn't really believe what she just heard because really, the one she wants to date is her, The Hirai Momo.

"Just a thought and some of our classmates were asking me about it too soo.... i thought, Why are you two not...?" Momo didn't want to ask but she also wanted to know the truth.

"Silly you, If we were dating we would tell you first, i would ask for your permission even, So no, We are not dating" Sana stated before laughing, Mina couldn't help but giggle as well leaving Momo with her confused but now highly relieved self.

And that is when Momo realized that she has feelings for Mina. but of course she couldn't bring herself to say it there and then. No, Not when she thinks mina doesn't and would never feel the same

After that discussion Mina received a message that her driver is ready to take her home and that was their cue. It was during the same day that Sana confronted Momo about her feelings.

"Someone felt relieved" Sana smirked, glancing up her bestfriend and locking eyes with her

"What do you mean?"

"i saw how you sighed in relief when i said we weren't dating"

"i-i mean it's hard to thirdwheel in a relationship you know" Momo caught up with her and decided to jump the question. But Sana was persistent.

"Oh just admit that you were jealous"

"j-jealous?? why would i feel jealous?! why would i even care if you two started dating, as long as you love each other then that's totally fine"

"Oh really? so it's okay if i really started dating Mina?" Sana decided to tease her for a bit.

"n-no— i mean yes! w-why not!?"

"why not you ask, Because you like her?" Sana decided to stop the teasing and just went straight to her point.

"I like her???" momo is now beet red from her neck up to her ears

"Yes you do so stop denying it. you were jealous" Sana stared at her straight in the eyes.

It took momo a couple of minutes before giving in, Completely succumbing to Sana's dangerous and playful stare.

Cheeks turning red, Momo nodded "Yes, i do like her but like, Please don't tell her, i want to be the one to confess"

"Of course momoring. I won't tell a single soul.

And Sana really didn't.

It took Mina and Momo months before they are able to cope up with their feelings. Sana being so damn tired of watching them push and pull each other. She got so tired and at some point she wanted to shove the two inside a closet and only release them when they finally confessed to each other.

And when it finally happened Sana was far happier than the two, it was during their graduation ball. The three dressing up to meet the people's expectation, They became quite a famous trio, One having both beauty and the brains another one being looked up to as a really talented dancer and the other being looked up to for simply being the human embodiment of the word perfect.

The three entered the gym like vips, Crowd cheering for them and others just simply wanting nothing but to get to dance with one of them.

Students both male and females lined up to dance with Mina, And even though Momo was dancing with others herself, She couldn't help but lock her eyes towards Mina and the person she's dancing with.

Jealous and Annoyed.

It was until the mighty Sana had told the students that they need to rest so dancing can resume later or maybe never.

Momo gave Sana a subtle thank you before asking them to go out at the garden for fresh air. Mina immediately agreeing as the noise was slowly irritating her.

It was only them three at the garden, only the faint sound of music inside the gym could be heard. Until Sana speak up.

"So, What are your plans after this?" Sana tried to open a topic that would make Mina and Momo realize that if they don't confess now, then it'll be harder to do so in the future, they are graduating after all.

"Mom wanted me to Study abroad" Mina started, Looking a little sad and worried. She still hasn't come to terms with her feelings and how she'll be able to confess.

Momo looked horrified after hearing her, Mina had mentioned about studying abroad once but she also said how she doesn't like the thought.

"Have you made up your mind?" Sana asked switching her gaze from Mina to momo then to Mina again.

"Not... yet... I mean it's a good opportunity to learn somewhere else but... i don't want to be apart from you two" Mina hated the thought of being away from her best friends.

"You don't want to go for that reason?" Momo asked, Relieved but there's a part of her is feeling a little guilty

"And more" Mina clarified, She wanted to say that the reason she doesn't want to go is that she's afraid that they'll lose communication and that Momo will find someone else before she can even confess.

"What about you?" Sana turned towards Momo. The latter look up to her

"I'll be attending the same university as my Sister in tokyo"

"Oooh, A dance school huh?"

Momo hummed as a reply

"What about you Sana-chan?" Mina asked her this time

"After this? oh i'll confess my love to that korean exchange student" Sana answered blatantly and the reaction she got from the two was priceless

"You mean Im Nayeon?"

"Yes"

"Wow you're so... bold, Goodluck with that"

"It's not that i'm bold but think about it, Nayeon will go back to korea after our graduation and i rather take risks than bury my feelings" Sana smirked as she cross her arms "Unlike you two idiots" she followed in a whisper

But it was loud enough for the two to hear

"What was that supposed to mean?!?" Momo stood up from the bench

"I-i'm not an idiot Sana-chan" Mina defended

"oh really? i'm sorry for this you two but you i don't think i can't keep my promise anymore" Sana started and Momo looked at her horridly. Mina did the same, scared that she would tell Momo of her feelings

"You two should settle things up before it's too late! YOU! Fucking like each other but can't even bring yourselves to confess! Do you know how tired i am of watching you two push and pull each other?! Do you know how hard it was for me to keep my mouth shut??? And here i thought you guys will realize some things when i pushed your head during that silly pepero game! you guys don't have any clue how i'm screaming internally whenever you are alone thinking one of you is confessing but nothing happens! for 2 damn years NOTHING! my god! you are such a coward Myoui Mina! and you! Hirai Momo! is so stupid for thinking that Mina does not feel the same BECAUSE SHE DOES! Now man up and confess!" Sana heaved a heavy sigh before realizing Nayeon was watching her impromptu speech about her bestfriends' stupidity

"Oh, Hey Nayeonie, Want to go out with me? let's not be like these two Okay? i know you're interested in me too" Sana walked away from the garden and dragged the blushing nayeon away from Momo and Mina who was still shock from whatever Sana said

Neither of them spoke, Letting the silence and the faint sound of music from the gym swallow them

A couple of minutes later Momo decided to break the silence.

"I-is it true?" Momo couldn't believed whatever she heard from Sana's sudden outburst. "T-that you feel the same?"

Mina looked at her with red cheeks and flushed face, She couldn't believe what she heard from Sana. She nodded slowly, There's no point hiding anyway

"Really? Because damn! Minari i thought you were interested in that Kento guy" Momo sighed and relief

"K-kento??? What?? no! he's my cousin? Have i never told you?" Mina laughed and momo wanted nothing but to be swallowed by the ground for thinking Mina was interested in him

"I'm sorry, i just thought because you were comfortable around him" Momo laughed awkwardly

"Don't be"

Then there was silence again

And this time it was Mina who broke the silence

"Momo" She called,,feeling her palms sweat and legs wobbly, Her cheeks was hot and red as she open her mouth to speak again "i like you, i like you so much" Although shy, Mina managed to voice out her feelings

Momo turned beet red and couldn't contain her smile,She looked genuinely over the younger girl before telling "I like you too"

And that was how Momo and Mina's relationship started.

That was 5 years ago and Momo couldn't believe that their 5th anniversary is just a week from now

All the memories she made with Mina was still fresh in her mind and she thinks it will never fade away because neither of them are falling out of love

They are now currently living in Korea because Mina's father had decided to extend their pharmacy outside their country. Mina and Her brother are the one managing it But mina choose to do more works involving papers than facing people.

Momo on the other hand has become a well known dance instructor and choreographer or famous korean idols.

"Momoring" Mina snuggled up her neck, both of them bare and just finished their 2nd round, Momo still breathing heavily, Hummed as a reply

"What do you want to do next week?" Mina looked up, Taking in the gorgeous kiss marks that she placed on her girlfriend's jaw

"It's always you who's asking me that, Let me ask you this time" Momo pulled her closer, inhaling her scent that was mixed with her own sweat

"Okay then"

"So what do you want to do for our 5th anniversary?" Momo asked slowly shifting back to look straight into Mina's eyes

"I honestly don't have a clue"Mina giggled pulling her back to nuzzle her face in momo's neck

"that's so typical of you Minari" Momo couldn't help but scoff before smiling 

"I don't want something grand this time, Just cook me my favorite food and stay indoors doing nothing" Mina laughed at her own idea because it's actually a normal thing for the two of them. Staying indoors whenever they have a day off and doing nothing

"Okay we'll do that" Momo pulled her in for a lazy kiss that soon turned out hot and messy. Moments later Mina mounted on top of Momo and Asked if she's ready for another round

A week later Mina dragged her feet back to their house, Keeping the small gift she prepared for Momo inside her pocket. She just got off work and her brother was so kind to let her go home first because he knew it was their anniversary.

When she entered, Mina was quite shock to see candles dimly illuminating the living room.

"Momo? i'm home" Mina called out, Placing her bag down the floor and removing her shoes, she was then met by Momo who was wearing a simple black dress while holding a bouquet of flowers, Smiling while walking towards Mina

"Happy 5th Anniversary" Momo greeted her with a huge smile and Mina was overwhelmed enough to see her face that she started welling up

"You're so romantic" Mina commented, a curve forming on the side of her lips as she takes the flowers from Momo then giving her a kiss

"Happy anniversary" she whispered, Closing the gap betwen their lips again but before mina could go further, Momo breathlessly pulled back

"That can wait later, baby, i know you're tired and hungry from work so why don't we eat first?" Momo dragged her inside the living room before Mina can make a sexual remark about wanting to eat her first

at the living room, Mina saw a small table covered in white cloth with Flowers at the middle, Plates and wine glass on each side and a couple of candles.

When Mina woke up earlier in the morning from Momo's lips and words full of love, She did not expect her to do this and really she expected less because of her request last week but this is also fine and she is grateful for any thng that Momo does for her.

Mina felt her tears forming on the side of her eyes. In the past they usually spend their anniversary by going out the country or going on dates or fulfilling some bucket lists and this is the first time that they are going to spend their anniversary at home

"Mina—" Momo looked at her and saw her tears threatening to fall so she immediately came to her aid and cupped her cheeks "Don't cry, baby, If you cry i'm gonna cry" Momo caress her cheeks and used her thumbs to wipe the tears forming on the side of her eyes

"I'm sorry— I'm just too overwhelmed i'm— i love you so much Momo" Mina pulled her once again for another deep kiss that lasted a little longer than earlier. Momo letting Mina's arms drape around her shoulders as they pull each other closer completely forgetting the world and reality and only wanting to get drunk by each other's intoxicating kisses

When Momo pulled out, That's when she realize that she was suppose to be leading all these and not her girlfriend. But Mina pulled her in again, sticking her tongue to lick Momo's lips and the latter couldn't help but succumb to her, And she is once again distracted by her lover's skillful mouth

It's when Mina started grazing her fingers inside momo's shirt that Momo finally came back to reality and held Mina by the shoulder, Panting she managed to say "I-i told you that can wait later"

Mina only pouts before removing her hands that was so near Momo's chest "So close" she thought

"D-don't give me that pout!" Momo immediately looked away knowing how she will easily succumb to her again

"Okay, You said that can wait later" Mina stole a kiss from her cheeks before signalling Momo to continue her lead

Momo cleared her throat and heaved a heavy sigh before exhaling exaggeratedly and Mina couldn't help but laugh at how cute her girlfriend was

The older then lead her to the table,,Pulling the chair and letting her sit there "Just wait there okay" 

"Okayyy" Momo then went to the kitchen and while she was Busy there Mina took the opportunity to capture this moment by the taking a photo of every corner of the room. She reminded herself to send all that to Sana later or tomorrow because she know she'll keep Momo up until morning

A couple of minutes later Momo arrived with a tray of food consisting all of Mina's favorite food, Mina had to compose and bite the insides of her mouth to stop herself from jumping at Momo there and then, She just think that she is the most precious human being to ever exist

"Omooo you really did cook my favorites" Mina wanted to cry once again but Momo said she'll also cry if she did so she had to contain her tears

Momo flashed a grin before placing the tray down the table, She also poured Wine on the wine glass before she sat down, Facing her girlfriend and looking at her lovingly

They stared at each other for a moment before smiling "Happy anniversary Minari/Momoring" the stated in unison

"Thank you for this" Mina followed, It wasn't a very grand celebration or something but Mina appreciates Momo's effort for everything that the girl did for her, From cooking all her favorite food to lighting up all the candles

"I also thank you for putting up with me for 5 Years" Momo laughed

"I can say the same, I've always been more intimate and there's even a time where someone pointed out that i might only love you because of sex but please know that i love you for who you are and what you've made me become"

"Because of sex" Momo couldn't help but laugh "i think i'm the one who loves you because of that" She humored

"Yeah i know it's because you love submitting yourself to me" Mina ride with her silliness

Momo blushed furiously but she is not one to disagree because what Mina just said was true

"anyway, Jokes aside I really love you Minari, And i hope to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Oh we're already doing that"

"Silly"

The two started eating and Momo felt really appreciated everytime Mina puts a spoonful of one of her favorite dish and makes a noise or humm or knit her forehead, Her reaction was everything and Momo felt love every second.

When they finished, they settled on the couch, Waiting for each other's cue to give their gifts.

Momo was first to do so. She took something out of the drawer, it was a long box and Mina already has a clue on what it could be, She has her thoughts on a necklace. But when she opened the rectangular box she saw a plain but really eye catching bracelet with the words M&M in the middle.

"Take it out" Momo eagerly said wanting Mina to see the insides of her the bracelet

Mina quietly takes the bracelet out, She is too overwhelmed to even speak or utter a word.

When she finally takes out the bracelet she examined it and saw a words carved inside, It was their name with a heart in the middle

"You're so Cute Momo" Mina couldn't help but coo at her effort once again.

"You like it?"

"Yes! i do Momo! i like it very much,,I will treasure this forever" Mina stated as she pecks on Momo's cheek, The latter then takes the bracelet from her so she can put it on

Mina then remembered all the gifts that momo has given her since their relationship started, An earring, Necklace, plushies, Games and many more, She really is trying hard to please Mina becasue she thinks —even though mina already is perfect and literally has everything— that mina deserves more and more than the world could offer her

"Aaaahh i'm glad you like it" Momo sighed in relief

"Momo, You can give me a cup of Sand and i'd still appreciate it" Mina scoffed before looking at her wrist with Momo's bracelet in it

"It looks even more beautiful in my hands"

"i'm really glad you like it"

"Thank you, Momo, My love, i really really appreciate all these" Mina shake her head as she talks "So now as for my gift"

"You know we never really talked about getting married, I don't know if you don't like the thought or what and either way i respect your decision. Also i'm not pressuring you because of my gift, but i just want to let you know that i am willing to wait for you forever until you drop the question so for now—" Mina was cut off and felt Momo's lips on hers, She was about to move her lips when Momo pulled out

"You're blabbering" Momo stated "Also i don't speak about marriage because you don't? i mean we are busy adults after all so don't think i dislike the thought of marriage because i do Mina, i do want to marry you and legally call you my wife" Momo smiled genuinely and that was Mina's cue to take her gift from her pocket

"This is only a promise ring so don't get too excited" Mina said when she noticed how Momo's face turned（⊙.⊙）

"B-but still! Mina—" it was Mina's turn to cut her off with a kiss "don't panic too much" She said as she open the small black box and showing it to Momo

Momo's eyes widened even more if that was possible as she look at the design, it was also simple and there's also an M&M carved in the middle

"Mina.... you don't know how much i love you" Momo stated as she let Mina put the ring in her finger

"I may not know but i can feel it strongly" Mina grinned taking in the sight of her girlfriend wearing the ring that she brought for her

"You're so beautiful" She murmured her gaze going from her eyes to her lips

"so are you, Thank you for this Mina, you've done so much for me and i really really thank you for everything"

"Why are saying that like we're breaking up"

"What? did i sounded like that?"

"Kinda, but don't worry cause i won't ever let that happen" Mina winked at her before leaning in to capture her lips, Momo immediately succumbing to her and kissing back, Letting her mouth fall open for a little, Letting mina's tongue graze over her own then her teeth, Letting mina bite on her lips and tug on it like it was Momo's life mission to let Mina do whatever she wanted to do with her body

"I guess it's time for dessert" Momo managed to say in between the kiss. that piqued Mina's interest, she raised an eyebrow before asking a question

"Oh so you are the dessert?" Mina couldn't help but giggle as she discard themselves of their clothes

Momo could only nod, Too hot to speak, too overwhelmed to even utter a word

"Well then, _Itadakimasu_ "

And that was how Mina and Momo celebrated their 5th anniversary as a couple.

Mina thinks she can live like this forever and she actually can't wait for the day that Momo finally pops the question

Whatever Momo said to her during that day made her even happy and reassured, the lingering thought of Momo maybe hating the thought of marriage have finally vanished.

Or did they? 

Weeks after their fifth anniversary Momo was lost in thoughts, Realizing some things and reality. She knew Mina was not pressuring her about marriage but she also knew that she was giving hints.

And for real, Weeks ago, Momo was just fine until her insecurites crept in an crawled in her skin like bugs.

She was starting to worry that she might not be good enough for Mina. Her insecurities that Mina managed to wash away years ago are coming back. The thought of Mina being whole different person than Momo is making her head go crazy.

"Momoring" She heard mina called

That's when Momo realized she was spacing out, Right when she's eating dinner with her Mina

"Everything alright?" Mina asked with a hint of concern. Momo rarely spaced out and when she does there is something bothering her

"huh? oh yeah, I'm okay. Just..." Momo think of a reason "Tired. from work" It's not entirely a lie because watching and pointing out the wrongs that her students do from the dance studio that she's working at is really tiring

But Mina knew there really is something that's bothering her more than the exhaustion of teaching 20-30 people a choreography of a hard dance. She knew something's up but she decided to wait for Momo to tell it herself instead of asking because she knew Momo will eventually say it.

"Then you should go take a bath and rest after dinner, Don't worry about the dishes and sleep early okay?" Mina gave her a heart warming smile that momo thinks she does not deserve

"Ok" momo replied and immediately finished her food. Mina gave her a peck on the lips before she manages to retreat back to their bedroom.

Momo grit her teeth and she doesn't know why she feels... guilty, even though she's done nothing wrong. She entered the bedroom and did not even bother taking a bath. She just flop down the bed, Frowning as she lets her anxiety take over her mind. eating her mentally and she thinks she wouldn't be able to hold on for too long.

No matter how hard she tries to force herself to sleep, Her mind just keeps on wondering, Wondering how she was given such a beautiful and perfect girlfriend even though she's a nobody. Wondering why this Girlfriend even manage to stay for so long with her.

Momo didn't know she's been over thinking for the last 30 minutes until the mattress of the bed sink a little beside her and she felt the presence of Mina laying down right beside her. Arms sliding in her waist as she nuzzle her face in the crook of Momo's neck.

"I told you to take bath but you didn't" Mina's voice sent shivers down Momo's spine

"I don't know what's bothering you, but, You know that i'm here when you need me right?" Mina will usually turn her over right now to get her way with Momo but she knew this isn't the time

Momo wanted to cry there and then, Wondering what she did to deserve all the love she's given. she didn't bother to reply as tears was threatening to fall on the side of her eyes, instead she put her arms around Mina and squeezed it

Mina pulled her closer when she felt the girl tearing up even though she was behind her. She's been with Momo for so many years that she's memorized every nook and crany of her body, Memorized every mannerism, Memorized every quirk and action, She knew what she feels and she have memorized her breathing pattern whenever the girl silently cries, She knew all about Momo, She's Memorized her and knew her like the back of her hands

"Goodnight" Was what Momo heard from her girlfriend before she drifts off to dreamland.

#

"What do you mean something's off?" Sana raised an eyebrow as she look furiously at her bestfriend who seemed to be lacking sleep these days.

"I don't know Sana, But something's bothering Momo and she doesn't want to talk about it" Mina's voice is full of concern and worry. It's been a few weeks since Momo started acting different.

"How long has it been?"

"A few of weeks now, She's a little gloomy and always spacing out, My god! Sana you don't know how much i want to cry seeing her look at me lifelessly, What if she fell out of love?? what do i do if she breaks up with me i— Mina" Mina felt Sana's hands atop hers

"You're blabbering, And stop being so negative, Momo loves you so much and i don't think there are any reason to fall out of love if it's you that we're talking about"

"B-but—" Tears unknowingly started forming on the side of Mina's eyes

"You're seriously not gonna cry inside a coffee shop are you?"

"Sana! i'm! fucking worried! i've told her many times that she can talk to me with whatever is bothering her but she would just brush it off!" Mina raised her voice a little and that was Enough for Sana to take this toooo seriously, Mina never raises her voice and this is one of the few times that she did

"Okay, I really thought you were just exaggerating because you know how Momo is, But now that you've raised your voice. I'll talk to Momo about it" Sana gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hands

"Please do, i don't think i can handle any more days with a gloomy Momo, it hurts so much to see her like that and i don't even have a clue why" Mina wiped her tears away, Readying herself to go back to the company

"It's probably just a phase so don't beat yourself up thinking about if she'll break up with you becasue i know you wouldn't let that Happen" Sana trusts Mina and Mina trust her too.

"i'll work late with my brother so you can talk to her later" Mina informed before standing up

"Okay, take care"

"Thank you, i'll go now" Mina pressed their cheeks together as she walks out of the coffee shop together with the americano that Sana brought for her.

Hours later Momo, tired and exhausted, Lazily drag her feet to walk inside her house through the garage. when she entered from the kitchen she saw the lights open and immediately thought that Mina was home.

"Mina?" She called but no one answered, Instead she was tackled into the floor that made her scream loudly thinking she was being invaded by a thief

"Sana?!? Oh my— i thought i was gonna get killed" Momo sighed in relief when she saw Sana's face. The girl laughed and immediately stood to pull Momo up who was now sighing in disbelief that her best friend just broke in to her house

"Gihee, surprise" Sana made herself comfortable and sat on the couch

"What are you doing here?" Momo asked, oblivious of the fact that Maybe Mina sent her here because of her weird actions for the past few weeks

"Just my monthly visit, i missed you two so much" Sana drink her glass of juice that she made earlier "Around what time does Mina come home?"

"Usually an hour before me, So i really thought she was home when i saw the lights open but then it was you"

"You sound disappointed that it was me instead of Mina"

Momo didn't replied to what Sana had said instead she dropped her bag on the counter before walking in inside the bedroom, Removing her her track suit and changing into a more comfortable clothes before going out to join Sana at the living room

"So" Momo started, She's made some realizations that Sana rarely does surprise visits and would always give her a heads-up if she's dropping by, Also she doesn't visit on week days because all of them are busy "Why are you really here? it can't be your monthly visit _without_ Nayeon"

"Why are you so Stern? I've missed my bestfriend that i haven't seen in weeks so i decided to visit her and this is how i am treated, Tsk! and you wonder why my favorite is Mina" Sana pouted like a child before turning to Face Momo who was seated in front of her

"Come on Sana, What's your deal?"

Sana made a look like she was offended and she really knew right at this moment (aside from Mina's volume raise of voice) that there is something heavy the Momo is burdened with

"What's _you're_ deal?" Sana threw the question back to her and Momo's suspicion is finally confirmed. she knew that Mina will sooner or later come to Sana or Nayeon about what's happening to her but she didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Did mina tell you?"

"So there is something going" Sana crossed her legs and place her hands on her knee

"What's the problem? and please don't tell me you've fallen out of love because you know i'm gonna dismember every joint in your body, put you in a coffin and pour resin on it"

Momo's couldn't believe what she just heard "I know you have psychotic tendencies but you can't do that to your own bestfriend"

"You did say i have psychotic tendencies so we never know, Now go on, What's the problem?"

"Before i start, No , i have not fallen out of love, I still love Mina with all my heart, body, and soul"

"Okay then what's the problem?" Sana repeated her question for the third time

"I'm—"

"Oh my god don't tell me you cheated on her?!" Sana immediately stood from her seat, eyes and mouth wide open

"the fuck?! No! " Momo screamed, Finally not being able to let Sana cut her off 

Sana quickly changed her expression and sat back down, going back to her position before, crossing her legs and placing her hands down her knee

"Then what's the problem?" she asked for the fourth time, Inside her mind she's smiling as she's doing a great job provoking her best friend

"Don't fucking cut me off this time i'm already pissed enough" Momo glared at her

"Then go ahead and answer my question, Momo. What is the prob— I'm Afraid!!" this time, it was Momo who cut her off, Not bearing to hear the same question for the fifth time

Sana stopped her track with the teasing and provoking. The memories of Momo and Mina's first fight resurfacing inside her head, But instead of asking about the past,

"About what?"

Momo sighed, Letting her sudden outrage go away before answering Sana "About everything" her voice was shaky as she talks, Tears were already threatening to come out of her eyes and she hasn't even told sana about why she's afraid

Sana bit the insides of her mouth, The fact that Momo's eyes and tone of voice is already showing signs that she's about to breakdown. Sana thinks this isn't just a normal problem. Sana thinks this might be even worse than before.

Before shooting Momo another question she decided to go and sit right beside her instead, Offering her arms for momo to embrace which the latter immediately accepted.

They wrap their arms around each other and this was when Momo finally breaks down.

Sana tightened her embrace as Momo let all her tears out, Clutching onto Sana's shirt as she grit her teeth and let her tears flow down her cheeks

"Is this problem the same as before?" moments later, Sana finally speak. she felt Momo nod on her chest. This time Sana felt a pang in her chest, Seeing Momo break down was enough to make her chest hurt but the thought Momo breaking down because of her insecurities hurt even more

"Mina said she'll work more hours with her brother, So we have the time to talk about things, let's do that shall we?" Momo nodded once again before slowly pulling away from Sana.

Sana offered her a scarf, Momo took it and stated"I want to drink" and sana was horrified at the thought but then again, Momo is extra honest when drunk then that means she just have to make sure Momo doesn't get too drunk or Mina will have to face a beast later when she come home.

"Okay, Just don't drink too much" Sana stood and went to their kitchen, She knew there's always cans of beer and alcohol here somewhere even though Mina and Momo barely drink, And she was right. She took 4 cans of them and brought it back to the living room where Momo was covering her face with the scarf that Sana has given her

"Here" Sana opened one can of alcohol and push it towards momo who look up to her then down the can, She wrap her hands around it and quickly drink the beverage, not minding the heat it's causing in her throat "Slow down Momo, I don't want Mina to come home and see you pining me down the couch now" Sana couldn't help but let out a laugh when she remembered how Momo got do drunk and started making out with anyone she sees

"don't remind me" Momo sighed, drinking some more

"So tell me now" Sana opened herself a can of beer and faced Momo "Why are you suddenly acting like this"

"You know why" was Momo's answer, Of course Sana knew, It had happened before but surely she knew the cause was different

"Okay then, What makes you suddenly act like this?" Sana took a sip of her beer and Momo mirrored her action and that's when Sana saw something in her Fingers

"Is that a ring a on your finger? D-d-did Mina proposed to you?!? without telling me?????Wait is that why you're acting like this?? Are you... Pressured???" Momo guessed she forgot to brag about the promise ring that Mina gave her

"This, Is a promise ring, And you are correct, It has something to do with this" Momo explained calmly while trying not to wince at the sight of the ring. No she's not wincing because of the gift that Mina gave her, She's wincing because of what she's feeling inside her mind, it's like she's about to combust any minute now

"Oh, a promise ring, I thought mina proposed to you without even telling me that would be included in Top 10 anime betrayal, probably on number 3 or 2— Sana" Momo called out and thay was enough for Sana to focus back on her

"I'm sorry i was just— Okay!" Sana slapped herself before leaning back to the couch

"Okay, so Tell me, Mina didn't pressure you about Marriage right?" Sana asked,,Going back to her composed self as she drinks from the can of beer

"No, She didn't, This was simply a gift. But i know she was dropping hints about it but then again we never really talked about getting married" Momo finished her first can and she was opening another one already

"Then i'm assuming she's okay about getting married, What about you?"

_"—i mean we are busy adults after all so don't think i dislike the thought of marriage because i do Mina, i do want to marry you and legally call you my wife"_ this was Momo's words weeks ago when Mina asked her about marriage

"Sana, Mina is a whole different person than i am, I'm just a dance instructor while she will soon become a share holder and will probably take over her Family's company" Is one of Momo's reason why she's suddenly acting like this

Sana knitted her forehead, This has been Momo's biggest insecurities ever since her first horrible fight with mina, It was during college when Mina made a rash decision without telling Momo, saying she did that for her family and that was when Momo realized that She and Mina lives in two different world.

"And? Did Mina love you less for being a dance instructor?" Was Sana's question

_"Why... do you love me?" Momo once asked, Months after their fight_

_"Because i do? must there be a reason? i mean i love you for who you are and what you made me become—"_

Momo didn't find it in herself to answer Sana's question, Instead she drank her alcohol and proceed to tell Sana of her insecurities

"I don't think i'm good enough"

"Why?"

"because... I'm Me?"

"Did Mina stopped loving you for being You?"

_"—I love you for who you are"_ She heard Mina's voice inside her head

"Look Momo, So what if Mina is wealthy? Did _you_ loved her solely because of that reason?"

Momo was quick to deny

"Mina has told you countless of times that she loves you for who you are and not because of what you got, and i bet you can give her a pile of sand she would still appreciate it" Momo couldn't help but chuckle because Mina said the same thing back then

"I really can't believe you're acting like this right after you're fifth anniversary" sana chugged her beer down

"Tell me now, What are you really afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of letting her down, i might fail..." Momo finished her second can and opened another one, Sana who is aware is just letting her

"Letting her down? you think you might fail as a partner because you're you when we all know, Everyone— our close friends, That you two complete each other"

_"—You complete me, Momo, You are half of the puzzle pieces that is needed to complete me, not just one puzzle piece but half of it"_

And that was when the alcohol started kicking in

"Momo, There is no perfect relationship, But it takes two to play this game So please, I believe in you, Stop dwelling in the past and get over your insecurities, We're here for you, Mina will forever be here for you because you know how whipped that girl is—" when sana looked back at Momo the girl was taking her shirt off and groaning that it was too hot

"I— am sorry" Sana whispered as though she was hoping that Mina will miraculously hear her telepathically. So before Momo could do anything to her she immediately called Mina

Careful not to awaken the beast inside Momo

"Where are you?" Sana immediately asked when Mina picked up the call

_"Just right about the corner, be there in 5 minutes, Why?"_

"Make it 2 okay, I kinda let momo drink"

Sana heard Mina whine and did not ask for any further question.

"Hey" Momo looked up from where she was seated, Sana noticed that she has miraculously not taken her shirt off but was just folded up until her abdomen was exposed 

"I like tummies more than abs" Sana answered 

"I know... where is she?" 

Sana raised an eyebrow "Are you actually controlling yourself right now?" 

"I'd rather lose control when mina is here, unless you have some hidden desires for me"

"Ew, momo, Who's the one who has a little crush on me back in grade school?" Sana teased, Smirking when Momo rollef her eyes 

"Shut up, Why is she taking so long" Momo drank the remains of her alcohol and leaned back to the couch, watching sana as she type furiously on her phone 

seconds later she heard the garage gate opening and Momo beams when she heard a car's door closing shut 

"goodness! Finally!" Sana exclaimed as she takes her belonging with her

Mina enters from the back door and Saw Sana "Hey how is she?" 

"Drunk but still in control" Sana answered " I manage to talk things out of her and the rest is up to you" Sana informed with a wink "Momo i'm leaving now!" She shouted from the kitchen's hallway, the two then heard a muffled "Take care"

"Okay, Thank you then, Take care" 

"Have fun" was Sana's reply before leaving Mina's house

Mina slowly make her way to the living room where she saw Momo laying on the couch while waiting for her. She wanted to stand but the exhaustion from dancing all day was getting the better of her 

"hey gorgeous" Nevertheless it didn't stopped her drunken self to flirt with Mina 

Mina wanted to asked about what she and Sana talked about but obviously Momo isn't on the right state of mind to have a serious conversation with right now. 

But the moment she sat next to her, Momo looked at her with apologetic eyes "I'm sorry" was what she said "I've been out of it for the last few weeks" she looked down as she shift from her seat, the alcohol's effect was still there but her desire to apologize to Mina was even bigger, She knew she caused trouble and worried her 

"And please don't think it was your fault because it isn't, I was just... anxious" Momo finally able to lift her head up and look at Mina, for weeks she has been avoiding to look at her, she sleepp on her side, Back facing Mina, She pretends to be asleep when mina wakes up first.

"Anxious? I-is this something like last time? i thought you were over that?" Worry was plastered on Mina's face

"Yeah something like that but i just thought i wasn't good enough for you and that i might fail as a partner"

"did this start because i gave you the ring?" 

Momo wanted to shake her head and lie but she was too drunk and honest to do so 

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean it would trigger your insecurities, you know i didn't mean for that to happen right?" Mina held her hand and that was the first time in weeks that she didn't flinch 

"I know, You said you weren't pressuring me and i know you really didn't mean to, I— was pressuring myself, I'm sorry have doubt again" Momo turned her hand over and held Mina's 

"It's okay to have insecurities and doubts but next time, please tell me about it instead of keeping it to yourself, You know that if we face a challenge together we can overcome them" Mina smiled as momo nodded, Completely swayed by the waves of emotion splashing through her 

With a simple Smile, Momo had completely forgotten about her worries, Or maybe it's because of the alcohol, Either way a realization that she's made years ago was resurfacing in her mind, after their horrible fight Momo realized that no matter how bad her day is or no matter what she was going through, If Mina was there she'll be able to overcome them.

She thinks she's an idiot for not relying on Mina during times like this but now that it happened a couple of times, She'll make sure that next time she'll hold onto Mina and immediately tell her her worries. 

Maybe it's because of the alcohol or the fact that they haven't really able to kiss properly for the past few weeks because of this that they found themselves leaning onto each other and quickly closing the gap between their lips.

It was rough, Mina made it rough, and maybe Momo did too, or maybe it was the alcohol that made momo bold enough to push mina down the couch when normally it's mina who pushes momo down, But it doesn't matter now because all Mina wants is to be with Momo and maybe make up with the days that she wasn't able to to kiss Momo like this 

It was rough but full of feelings that they each want to say to one another but can't because their mouths was too occupied with each other's 

When Momo finally makes a step forward and traveled her kisses down Mina's neck it was then that Mina spoke, " i was too worried you know" Momo only hummed letting her speak while she was busy licking and sucking on mina's nec

"i thought you've fallen out of love and was gonna break up with me" Mina muffled a moan by pressing her lips together "But you know you i won't let that happen right?" 

Momo pulled back and stared at her "I also wouldn't let that happen, i want to stay with you and the mere thought of you leaving is already breaking my heart to pieces" Momo whispered 

"So please don't ever leave me, i'm stupid but please bear with me"

"Momo, we've been together for years and i don't think i'll bother looking for someone else to memorize when we break up" Mina chuckled, Pulling her closer and rubbing their nose together, Momo smiled at the sensation and leaned down again to capture Mina's lips 

Momo has so many things to say but the alcohol really is getting the better of her, She just wanted to be with Mina, See Mina, Hear mina, Touch Mina, smell Mina, taste mina 

"You're so drunk now" Mina muttered and momo didn't even bother replying, instead she unbuttoned Mina's shirt, her hands immediately touching and groping her "we can talk more tomorrow" Mina followed before letting out a strained wail when she felt Momo's tongue on her chest "For now you can use me" Mina knew that despite Momo over coming her anxiousness yet again, It was still there, lingering inside her thoughts and messing with her mind.

"Can i?" Momo asked, Already working on removing her shirt 

"Yes" 

and Momo did.

Many hours later, Mina woke up to the sight of Momo's face smiling in front of her, She was glad that it's saturday and that she doesn't have to go to the company.

"good morning" Mina greeted with a kiss 

"It's afternoon but if you say so, Good morning" Momo pressed their lips together before sighing in relief 

"i'm sober now" Momo informed, She's not even hang over nor does her head throb in pain, no, maybe mina's intoxicating self was higher than the alcohol that it washed away the alcohol that Momo consumed last night 

"You want to talk about it now?" 

"Yes, It's better than never, so let me start, I'm sorry" 

"you already apologized yesterday even though there's nothing to apologize for" 

"I shouldn't have keep my thoughts away from you" 

"I worried you and you have to go to Sana for help" 

"Sana had always been a great emotional support for the two of us so it was needed"

"i have troubled our relationship before because of the same issue and here i was doing the same, So i'm really sorry. But last night after the talk with sana and you i realized that i shouldn't really be worrying too much, i'm sorry for letting my anxiety get better of me" 

"Don't apologize for something you can't control momo, Truthfully i was so scared worried that you might break up with me but i also believed in you" 

"there is no perfect relationship and everyone experiences the same thing, go through problems and challenges..."

"But like what you said to me last night, i won't keep them to myself anymore"

"Also, You know that i love you for who you are and what you made me become not because of what you got or your stand in society" 

Momo smiled, Her worries completely washing away with the waves of emotions that Mina is making her feel. Tears started forming on the side of her eyes and mina was quick to cup her face

"I won't be afraid anymore" she muttered 

"If you do, i'll always always have your back" Mina kisses her face and eyes, kissing her tears away 

"Thank you, I love you" Momo muttered and Mina lowered her head "I love you too" she then pressed her lips on momo's

Momo was first to pull away "I'm still _sore_ and tired" 

Mina pouted before pulling her closer, Nuzzling her face on momo's chest. She just had a thought thay maybe after this she can finally talk about marriage without worry but for now she'll just lay down and rest. 

Mina thought Momo was already asleep so she started drifting off to dreamland, thinking maybe they will meet there. 

But then momo spoke about a topic that Mina decided to open up days later and she just couldn't help smile but because of it

"I call dibs on Sana as my bridesmaid" 

"Nah, She'll prolly choose me, i'm her favorite"

"I hate that you're right" 

"Just take Nayeon" 

"okayyyy" 

And just that, The storm passed. 

***  
End 

**Author's Note:**

> again i was sleepy was writing this so i'm sorry if it got a lil complicated, Thank you for Reading:>


End file.
